Ladyluck
by ivory tear
Summary: Mikan & Natsume are childhood friends. The book of love saw they'll soon fall in love, but they're so incompatible! And when Mikan goes to apply on a job, gets hired & makes her boss fall for her, Aphrodite's determined to ruin her once & for all...
1. the Goddess' situation

**Lady-luck**

**Disclaimer: **No, not mine. Anyone in their own rights won't claim Gakuen Alice as their own, including me. :)**  
**

"Luck affects everything;  
Let your hook always be cast;  
In the stream where you least expect it,  
There will be a fish."  
_-- Ovid --_

_(taken from Penumbra, cancer) _

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura and her childhood friend Natsume were close, until financially broken she decides to apply as a multi-purpose agent to a boss of a prestigious yet notorious company and leaves Natsume. A typical loveteam? Not so. The goddess of luck and love guides them, but one day suddenly finds themselves mixing up the combination, and the pair goes wrong. But will it turn out for the best?

_Notes: In greek mythology, Tyche is the goddess of luck, chance and prosperity. She's also known as Fortuna. She's the daughter of Hermes and Aphrodite._

**Chapter 1: The goddess' situation  
**

It was a fine day in the heavens above---the Goddess' of Vanity section to be exact, where only the most reverred, sought for and famed creatures of unsurpassed beauty resides, idling their time beautifying themselves to utter perfection with their accompanying feminine routines.

The goddess Tyche and Aphrodite discussed their lists of existing and soon-to-be loveteams and pairs in the world.

Approdite was annoyed as she read the lists of the pairs she had seen lately.

"Mikan Sakura.. with Natsume Hyuuga?" she read aloud, unbelieving, "Tyche honey, can you explain this exactly?"

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

_---what caused Aphrodite not to believe about the pair? Flashback, some days ago---_

Just a few days ago, the goddess of love sent her cupids to bring her the latest news of the 10 most hottest loveteams of the day. She was really bored at the time and a little look on her doings always uplifts her soul. The cupid she sent returned after a while, his cherubic face caught between a scene of struggle and utmost joy. Some unpleasant news was at hand, or rather it would just be the thing to keep her occupied for a few days.

"Goddess! Oh dear, most beautiful of all living beings Goddess Aphrodite! You whose unfading grace and appeal is still worship among all the shrines today! You who is most rendered famous, and whose undying beauty has never left many hearts of men! You who still go to---"

"...Alright enough with the drill. What's the news?" she said in a bored tone.

The cupid assigned was known for his elaborate and _very long _speeches all around the court of the gods, but he was useful in one thing: the accuracy of his delivery never missed. The goddess was desperate enough to appoint him the task, that was how bored she was.

The cupid was stunned a little, and then clapped his chubby hands together, starting anew with his speech, "Your Goddess has done a most excellent job for keeping us your humble cherubs to pay you the gratitude of serving you most of the time! We are all very thankful!" he drew in breath, and continued, "We would dearly serve you god---"

"THE NEWS!" Aphrodite barked impatiently, and her shrill voice shattered a few glasses on the side.

"Oh..." for a moment the cupid lay still disappointed, oblivious to the goddess' obvious annoyance and rage. "The news, your goddess?" he asked most sincerely.

"Is there anything else?" her left finely curved brow arched dangerously at the pale one with his down wings.

"The news!" the cupid said after a while, "Of course the news! There are lots of news your goddess would want to hear, especially about those _pair!"_ the angel sweat dropped uneasily as he remembered it. "Any decent immortal would not pass the opportunity, uh-huh! Many humans down in the ground constantly proclaim your everlasting beauty---"

"What did you come here for?" the voluptuous husky voice of the goddess of love intervened suddenly.

The cupid was puzzled for while, and then when the knowledge came he said with his arms upraised, "Oh to serve the most, supreme of all---"

"NO furbrain!!" she stood up full-length as if to slap him but decided against it and made an expression of cursing. "You're here because I sent YOU to bring back some NEWS! Not to be-intoxicated-like-that!" she cast a throng of hearts that knocked the angel off. Then with a clap of her hand said to the courtiers who came in a flash.

"Take that cherub away!"

The helpless yet still yapping cupid fell easily into the hands of the courtiers, but not without a final word.

"Mikan and Natsume are on the approval list!!!" he finally blurted out, the saliva flying off in many places.

"What did you say?"

"They're about to _fall-very-deep-in-love! Soon!" _the cupid cried, all latter joy and talkativeness gone, "My love-o-meter indicated a reading between 'going intimate' and 'you're one lucky dog! they're gonna fall'. Any action they will do after a few days, with their being together...Then---" he couldn't finish the word and cried instead.

Aphrodite considered after a while what her informant said. And then with a wave of her hand dismissed him. The cupid went away wailing along the marble halls, and the goddess of love was left with her own thoughts. She went to her cloud desk and opened the record book to a page, where it read:

_"Mikan Sakura, an 18-year old girl, average looks, poor housing & livelihood, poor brains, high average of appeal and personality. X-factor: lacks the wit to charm anyone but her own kind. Comment: 0. Approval: low, but it can get better if she grows old and take up a crash course on overall-surgery."_

and then on the other page:

_"Natsume Hyuuga, 18-year old boy, excellent looks, average livelihood, poor housing, excellent brains, high appeal of personality. X-factor: Can seduce any woman by mere looks and leave her crying. Comment: (too many to count). Appeal: Very high! need I say more?? I'm going after him!"_

The goddess frowned on this last hastily written note; the angel assigned had tampered the records again. She glanced at the attached picture above the name and compared the two... It was a far-cry.

"Two opposite nuts in a nut-shell..." she mumbled aloud, "So they're childhood friends, hm? And what's this--" she stopped to read a note scribbled below the page of Natsume's, "'_prediction: the boy will fall in love with her soon; he's more clever and perceptive than the other idio---the other girl, to know what he feels. waiting for approval to shoot arrows. hope you will not comply. signed, just another Cupid.'"_

Aphrodite thought, and finally came to a decision. She will monitor the two; if they developed closer to love, she will have to break them apart or use extreme measures if necessary.

"I will not let those two destroy the balance of the standards of love!"

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

_---back to the present, Aphrodite's room---_

The mischievous goddess of luck and prosperity Tyche flapped her angel wings indifferently, and remarked quite naturally, "My beautiful mother Aphrodite, it will happen, with or without arrows or some other love or hate spell." she grinned sweetly, "And can I blame myself for even letting it come true? It's the girl's luck!"

Aphrodite frowned at her despite feeling a bit of resentment, "What luck?"

Tyche made a sweeping gesture with her hands, "I don't know... I suppose it's just something she has. Something which allows the working of my power without me."

"What do you mean?" her mother asked full of doubt.

"There are some things mortals can do..." The goddess of luck trailed off enigmatically, and then changed, "It just happens that she has that. And I don't know, but I think I'll be happy to make her happy, even with another man to love."

"Tyche, I do not know whether to disagree with you." Aphrodite found herself saying.

"Oh you don't have to mother." Tyche assured her, "You will know soon."

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

--_Down to earth, home of mortals, Mikan Sakura bids farewell her childhood friend Natsume Hyuuga in the backyard of his home--_

"Natsume, it's okay I'll be back. I just have to apply on a job." Mikan said again to him, "You _know _I don't have any money anymore with me..."

The boy with the raven-hair and slightly crimson eyes gave her a hard look that said no excuses.

"Natsume!" Mikan cried, annoyed. She's been going her explanation for some time and had not received any word from this close friend of hers. "Natsume, why aren't you saying anything!"

Natsume seemed to move a little but said nothing. Then he turned his back on her as if he heard not a word.

The girl began to shed tears, "You're horrible! You don't even want to let me GO! I hate you!" she cried at him.

"...Shoopid hiidiot." the boy mumbled.

"What?"

Natsume threw the liquid out of his mouth and wiped himself clean. He stared at her, an unreadable expression on his face, "You had to ask me when I'm tooth-brushing. That was wise of you." he said with all the sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh! Then you're not mad!" she smiled at him cheerily and seemed to restore the happiness on the boy's face.

(It was always Natsume's custom to brush his teeth every morning. Mikan, with her plain luggage and plain clothes, barged into his humble house and into his kitchen that morning and immediately threw her explanation without seeing his mouth full, and drew her own conclusion)

"Go on. You need that job right?" Natsume said in his flat tone.

Mikan couldn't help feeling very grateful to this snob yet all-time friend of hers! She threw her arms around the shock boy and cuddled him.

"Natsume! Thank you!!!"

"You'll make me lose my ears, get off."

Mikan let go after a while and looked at him with joy."I'm so glad! Don't worry, I'll get that job, I know I will!"

"Bet your luck."

"Oh, I've got plenty! Wish me more!" she cried after him as she went away.

Natsume suppressed a smile, but Mikan waved him goodbye anyway, and then she was gone.

_"That little girl..." _he thought with a light feeling in his heart. He was starting to feel funny about her... And he seemed to notice more about her these days. But he dismissed it immediately and didn't think about it.

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

--_after a while, Mikan reached the place..._

Mikan wandered into the clean wide streets of the very rich, feeling very optimistic about herself.

"Alright! Time to go!" she said to herself, then consulted a hand-written map of hers, "Let see... The way to this mansion..."

She turned left and then went back. "Where is this..?"

It was a blurred little map, scribbled hastily. The writings were fading a little.

Mikan was about to give up when something made her look up and see things.

And there right in front of her stood the elegant palace-like mansion of her employer. She smiled wide in relief.

"So this is the prestigious mansion of the Nogi's..." Mikan said in awe, "Wonderful! This will do just great!"

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

chapter one

fin

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

Author's notes:

I thought it would be nice to have this idea, after all those so typical loveteams. :) Hehe. So what will happen!!? "It's all in the summary" that's all I can say for now. :)

Springfairy14 thanks for pointing out the mistake earlier than I expected! ;)

SO REVIEW PLS and tell me what you think!! I AM having second-thoughts of continuing...


	2. a twist of luck

Author notes: The parentheses enclose the flashback/lookback events.

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

**Chapter 2: A twist of luck**

Mikan stepped onto the tiled ground and stared about in wonder...

Beyond her extended a complementary garden filled with exotic plants and flowers, growing numerous by the heavy-looking green gate that was the entrance to the mansion. Wild, fragrant flowers and dark-colored bushes adorned the surroundings of the far stretching wall, while lush vine-creeping plants cover it till the top.

Hidden from any visitor's sight were the small spy-cameras, with its adaptive color and rod-like shape hiding behind the big china pots. Aware of Mikan's presence, they followed her as she moved past the line of trees then towards the gate.

She stared at the grand gate before her, somewhat forgetting her purpose of coming. Just beside the gate were two angry-looking dragons set in green marble and Mikan looked at it as if for answer at all these wonders, when the intercom box on the side wall buzzed on and a voice spoke:

"House of Nogi speaks..." its sullen voice droned somewhat menacingly, "What is your purpose?"

Mikan jumped at the sound and looked at all sides, frightened. "W-Who's there?? Where are you hiding, show yourself!!" she braced her arms in front of her offensively.

There was a pause at the intercom. Hashimitsu, the one in charge, looked at the monitor showing Mikan and thought, slightly amused, _"What kind of devil is she, marching into this well-armed place with that kind of approach? Well, whatever it is, begging or not, it'll get her into trouble... Might as well keep her warned."_

"Lady..." came the tone on the box beside her.

Mikan jumped again at the sound, "Don't scare me like that!!"

"...Lady, the voice talking to you is on that box right beside you." Hashimitsu's flat tone said.

The monitor of Hashimitsu showed Mikan glancing to her right and letting out an exclaim of surprise.

"A talking box! Amazing!"

"I am Hashimitsu, in charged of the box." the firm voice on the box said, "Now whatever is your business I suggest you leave before the dogs rip your butt out."

"Oh!" Mikan had spotted the camera above her and was looking at it queerly. "This thing looks funny..." she touched the lens of the spy camera with her finger and stopped, suddenly thoughtful.

"Hashimitsu right?" she smiled to the camera, "I'm Mikan Sakura. Pls. let me in... I'm going to apply for Mr. Nagi."

The old man at the other end felt himself twitching his nose in disgust, but he had enough experience not to lose his composure. "It's No-gi" he emphasized slowly, "_Master _Nogi." _this girl will get it..._

"Right! Mr. Nogi..." Mikan said the name out loud as if testing out the effect. And then, suddenly she realized the enormity of the situation she was in...only in the way her common sense told her.

(It never occurred to her that she was a simple girl of 18 with no experience good enough to be considered "business-like", and that she was applying in one of the most sought after, yet highly strict establishment in the world. That was too complicated to be summed up by her innocent mind.)

Rather, she thought about it. This Mr. Nogi is certainly a very important man... And important people were almost always busy doing the most important jobs in the world. Mr. Nogi was no exception, so that means...

_"If this talking box will not let me in soon, I'm going to lose this job!"_ Mikan thought, angsty,_ "Oh no... Maybe Mr. Nogi is too busy and has to leave soon, and then he'll miss meeting me, and then, and then---"_

"I know he'll hire me!" the suddenly anxious yet desperate girl told the box, "So... please open the gate and let me in!" she pleaded with pure, undiluted innocence.

It was probably the sure optimism in her voice that was purely positive, Hashimitsu later thought, that made him readily open the gate and let the jolly Mikan in with her hands swinging by her sides and the sun shining on her hazel eyes, as she walked past the gate and into the glamorous, tiled grounds of the Nogi gardens. But Hashimitsu remembered feeling pity for the girl...

He would have been a merciful man if he chose to send her away. But he didn't.

_"It's been some time since anyone dared knock upon these gates... Let see how long she will last." _the sly old man picked out his stop watch and begun the countdown.

It was 10:07 in the morning.

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

_-meanwhile inside the mansion-_

_"Where is that secretary?!" _Ruka Nogi thought in frustration as he searched the disarrayed clutter of papers on his desk.

"Yusei!" Ruka ordered for his personal butler, slamming his desk drawer shut and opening the next one. His bleached tuxedo was a mess, his reading glasses askew on his face as he searched the document among the pile of scattered papers.

"Yusei-GACHI!!" Ruka called out the full name of his butler, and from the veranda was Yusei. He shook his head and made his way to the office of the Nogi's.

The mahogany double doors creaked open and in came the calm Yusei, sipping his cup of tea. He smiled pleasantly at the grumpy Ruka.

"Master Ruka, you look tired." he said jovially.

"The hell I'm tired!" he retorted, clearly fuming in frustration. For the past two days he had single-handedly done two secretary's work without a day-off.

(The employees in charged of his typing, document managing and organizing were fired because of irrational reasons, but not without receiving a "parting" gift to take back home. That was two days ago. And now, Ruka as the sole heir of the most renowned and strict company in the world, must sweat himself all over his office to fulfill the requirements while his butler has all the free time.)

Ruka shrugged the thought off his head and tried to focus on the root of the problem, "What happened to the hiring ad?" he inquired his butler.

Yusei seemed to fumble for words and hesitated to answer, but finally he muttered, "Master Ruka, you know of Hashimitsu's job are you not?" There was doubt in his voice that was clearly in an attempt to ward off the inevitable.

But Ruka upon hearing the name of the family's personal manager and adviser he suddenly felt annoyance creeping up inside him that he can't help but blurt out, "HE was in charge of the ad? Let me guess." he muttered sarcastically.

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

Upon the death of Ruka's father two days ago, 18 year old Ruka was forced to take over his father's position right away with as much experience as he can learn in his business management course. Hashimitsu took over the more complicated matters in decision since Ruka was not yet mature enough. And eventually, Hashimitsu soon changed several aspects of the mansion. Ruka was powerless to say anything against him; after all, it was Hashimitsu's job. All through the years of the family of Nogi's, Hashimitsu had served them most loyally and with utmost respect as their personal adviser, consultant, and confidante. To say anything bad to him would be like betraying the trust that they've had for him for so long.

But this had gone far enough. To withold Ruka the benefit of having a personal helper especially during this trying times... He had barely coped up with the sudden lost of his father, who's been suffering a malignant illness since, and now he had to cope up with the stress! Incredible. And this is what he gets for being rich beyond his years and owning the most reverred title in the world... Life was unfair, literally.

And now he realizes with dull amusement how his control was soon to be placed upon another man. Hashimitsu was the one who fired his secretary and he was left to do all the work.

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

_"He could've at least enclosed an 'immediate replacement form' along with the resignation letter_..." Ruka thought, unsurprised.

"So what went wrong?" he asked his butler. He had a fair estimate of what his answer would be.

"The hiring ad, as you've ordered, was made right after the resignation of the secretary." Yusei narrated mechanically, "It went on air by radio for at least 1 minute, when Mr. Hashimitsu found a flaw in the script of it and ordered a complete withdrawal." he went on, pausing only significantly, "In fact, he withdrew everything concerning the advertisement for hiring even though the mistake was only in the radio advertisement. It never made it to the yellow pages and newspaper because of that."

Ruka frowned, "So that means?"

The poor butler sighed audibly, "There was never a hiring in the first place. Except for the 1 minute radio aired ad, that is, which the personnel in charged reported that it must've been broadcasted someplace far and rural, and there was probably no chance it could've been heard by people in those poor areas, much less taken an interest in it." Yusei finished matter-of-factly. But Ruka wasn't satisfied.

"Perhaps." he thought considering, "But I need a secretary right now!" Ruka suddenly lost himself. This was not very amusing in the first place anyway. All the freedom he once had, in the hands of one man he barely appreciated... It was too much.

"Yusei, I demand an immediate hiring, now!" he finally blurted out in helpless desperation, "I have to meet the deadline, and it's due this afternoon, if I can't find that document---" he trailed off, not wishing to tell the consequence.

"I'll help you find it, master." Yusei said helpfully.

And so the two began to fuss over the pile and mountain loads of document, searching under and over it.

_---1 minute later--- _

_Ding dong! __Ding dong!_

The faint hum of the mansion's doorbell rang out persistently, ringing along the halls. A servant dressed in a frilly uniform opened the grand doors of the mansion and for a while found herself staring at the strange visitor.

The first thought that occurred to the maid was that the visitor was probably mistaken; maybe took a wrong detour and found herself in this mansion. She was average of height and figure, average on looks with no make-up, very plain clothing of what the maid considered her best summer-outfit; a faded yellow, whole dress with floral pattern on the end of the skirt. She wore a sun-hat over her somewhat sienna-colored hair which reached just until her waist, and her cheery, yet simple face lit up in a pleasant smile.

"I'm here for the hiring ad." the visitor said simply.

"Oh..." the maid only managed. She was the new maid supposed to come from the agency... The maid smiled back at her, relieved, "You can come inside---"

But the visitor already slid past her and was open-mouthed at the sight of marvel before her very eyes. She spotted a golden ornament on the nearest side-table and squealed in delight. "Wow! Is this piggy for REAL??" she touched it with her finger and was amazed, and then noticed a grandfather clock by the bookshelf, "Amazing, a world time teller with swinging hands!"

"Miss, please stay still---" the maid's voice tried to follow through.

The visitor finally stopped in wonder and smiled wide to the exhausted maid, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Mikan Sakura." she said, then as if remembering what she was here for, asked, "Is Mr. Nogi home? Can I speak to him?"

The maid arched a brow, surprised that anyone had actually dared to address their master with common honorifics. But nevertheless, she realized she was still a beginner. "Yes..." she said uncertainly, but then what's was wrong? This Mikan newbie will talk her new presence in this mansion, Master Ruka will nod agreement and go back to his work, while Mikan would have a briefing on her rounds and tasks for the day. Simple. "Please wait awhile in the waiting room Ms. Sakura while I go find Mr. Nogi and inform him of your appointment." the maid said to Mikan and then left.

Mikan was left alone on the receiving room, having no idea at all where the _waiting room _was...

_"I wonder if it's some kind of room where there's food to eat for the guest in waiting?" _she thought, "_Maybe it's only for 'waiting' and not doing anything else!" _she put the thought away, disliking its effect on her. She didn't appreciate that.

And so she chosed to explore further into the mansion anyway and help the maid find Mr. Nogi instead of waiting.

"Mr. Nogi!!" Mikan cried along the halls leading towards the office. Along the way was an indoor garden on the side, perfect architecture that was almost real to the eyes. Mikan stared at it for a while, then as she was about to immersed herself into its beauty, she suddenly remembered her true purpose and revert her attention. When she did, her sight met a beautiful polished double door ahead. There were voices coming from it...

"Hello?" Mikan called out. No answer. _"Whoever is there can probably tell me where to find Mr. Ruka..." _she thought.

Mikan touched the elegant door-handle and pushed it forward...

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

"Master Ruka, if you've only been more careful this document wouldn't have been lost."

"I know that! But how can you expect me to be careful when I don't even have time for it."

"Even so, as sole heir to the wealth of the Nogi's..."

The conversation carried on between the young man and the old man as they searched the office desk and file cabinets in silent urgency. Mikan stared at the two talking men who were so deep in their concentration they failed to notice her standing by the open door. She too was too confused to do anything but watch.

_"Exactly, what are they doing?"_ she thought, "_They don't look like Mr. Nogi, I'm probably in the wrong room." _she turned to leave when she stepped onto a paper. The sound made both men look up and to their surprise, only managed to look at Mikan holding the piece of paper.

"The document!" Ruka exclaimed, all further caution gone. "You... found it..." he trailed off, realizing she was a stranger.

"Master Ruka, do you know of this woman?"

"Oh, I'm Mikan Sakura." Mikan immediately supplied the predicament, "I'm here for the hiring ad for Mr. Nogi's secretary..."

Ruka couldn't believe what was happening. He looked to his butler, as if for help.

"May I see your resume?" Yusei offered helpfully, and Mikan handed it to him.

They stood that way, just three people amidst the clutter of papers in an elegant room that was the Nogi's office, and Mikan thought how funny it was, but she tried not to laugh as she watched a frowning Yusei hand the resume to Ruka, who was at the time as confused as they all are.

The young man read it slowly, then frowned even more than Yusei, "Is this a joke?" his accusing voice pointed to no one in particular, but Mikan felt it was for her anyway. Ruka continued, regaining himself as he looked to Yusei then to Mikan with an obvious disgust, "This is not a resume, this looks more like an advertisement for a freak show!"

"Now now Master Ruka, try to tone down..."

"Mikan huh. And how can you help me if you were my secretary?" Ruka challenged, his business-like stature assuming place.

But Mikan, though shock, was unfazed by this... And then suddenly came up with an idea. "I helped you find that document you couldn't even find!" she said to him, and then added in a mutter, "And all this time it was lying on the floor..."

Yusei considered, then said to Ruka in a whisper, "Master, I really don't think this is a very good idea... She has the background of a child."

But Ruka wasn't listening. Something was very challenging to this girl... She was very good in speaking and showed no signs of fear. But she was probably the most rustic employee he's ever going to have, with a resume that will probably make his father cry because it was so bad.

"I'll give you one week as my secretary." Ruka finally said in a firm voice, "But if you make a mistake, even just a single one, you're fired."

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

chapter 2, fin

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

Author's notes: Sorry for the late publishing! whaaa... I'll return after a while to publish, but I can't say it's very soon now. My resources are rapidly dwindling. :( But I won't forget updating, don't worry. Currently Mikan will be having trouble, but when her luck gets around, she'll be really lucky and everyone will start treating her nice. :) Meanwhile, when Natsume gets into the picture... hehe. won't tell.

Comment-er, there's your complaint. I fixed it. :P it does seem irrational... Thanks for pointing that out! (guess I've way too many medical terms to memorize, my mind's starting to get hazy.) Feel free to examine my work in the future, just don't make any mistake about it. And keep it genuine, ok :D

Hi Springfairy14! Yes, I forgot to mention that Ruka is a bit OOC here, but only at first. Anyway, thanks for making your view known! ;)

To all those who reviewed you have my thanks!! ;)

So, as a ritual, readers tell me what you think, don't hold back that thought and review:)


	3. the stars and fish

Chapter 3: The stars and the fish

Author's note: Wow, I've managed to put in this chapter even with my hectic schedule:) Hope you enjoy! Thank you for reviewing:)

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

_---that day, in the Court of the Greek Gods, goddess' of vanity section---_

After the temporary hiring of Mikan Sakura as personal secretary of Ruka Nogi, a cupid who kept the updates on Mikan hurried back to the heavens, and then delivered the reports on the spa room of the goddess of love, Aphrodite.

The goddess lay there, her exquisite porcelain skin bathed in perfumed water and oil as she spent her time assessing the situation of the Love Kingdom she founded while she hummed a pleasant tune. On her hands she held a stack of papyrus papers with the color of rainbow that was rolled up, and her eyes had a dreamy look about them as she read along happily:

"_Male: Hiro Tatsuya, the best in the field of banking and financing, owns a large business firm and considered as one of the most powerful men in the world. Female: Shiira Yoko, renowned celebrity, very talented in sports, famous model. A trick of fate ('cupid's arrow', laygoddess term) sent Hiro whirling towards Shiira's Mercedes car two days ago and that sent him to the hospital. From then on, love bloomed. Tonight, Hiro will propose to Shiira with a full-carat gold ring studded with the highest grade of diamonds. Happily and wealthy ever after."_

The goddess smiled pleasantly at this report and continued to hum more musically, occasionally blowing bubbles with her left hand while she read on.

It seems like her cupids were pouring in extra effort to make her happy. This last one had certainly done his job splendidly…and according to her orders.

"_If they only obey me by the book and all that is standard to me then nothing will ever go wrong…" _she thought, remembering the cupid who rambled on and gave her a headache, thinking that he deserves it.

"_Ah, well…" _she dismissed the thought and dwelled on another item of interest. This one was colored pink. It read in beautiful script letters:

"_Male: Shinji Nube, gifted with incredible charm and looks that are impossibly molded to perfection. He has the attitude, morals and personality to match, mind you. This afternoon, a Cupid firing squadron will stand-by on his classroom during their TLE period and will fire an arrow barrage with medium doses of oxytocin and other love-inducing substances on time to make him fall in love with his schoolmate, Hime, the most popular girl in their class with a brain and beauty to pair with. Measures have been taken to ensure the success of hit rate, as ordered by her goddess. P.S.: Cupid the Amiable, (the one who writes), requesting for more supply of oxytocin ammunition for tonight's mission. Deposit at hq, stat----" _from there the letter trailed off in dots, then at the end part glared big bold letters that looked like it was scribbled by a hyperfanatic, "L-O-V-E YOU!!!" it read, somewhat accusingly with its imposing alphabet that was no longer script.

Aphrodite smiled despite this; she just adored her cupids falling on their feet in helpless adoration and worship for her, and she even loved it more when they don't hesitate to make it known. She made a mental note to fulfill the request later on, and then proceeded with the next item… To which made her frown deep.

It was colored black. Only the feeble letters were inscribed in white.

Usually, love reports were written on papyrus and came in different colors to indicate the severity or urgency of the report. Red was normal, pink for ongoing, developing love, violet was for deep, passionate love, black was for planned separation of the pair, white was for irregularities, or pending for the goddess' decision. Depending on the situation, the colors will reflect what is reported. The writings usually indicate the most important part, backed by the color next in consideration…

So this means… But the goddess had fair estimate of what was going on. Of course she does. After all, it was the most unusual thing that's happened here before.

The report read:

"_URGENT! PENDING for your goddess' decision! _

_Mikan Sakura, the latest reported 'subject for separation' from good-looking Natsume Hyuuga, was fore seen and predicted to make another man to fall in love with her. By the name of Ruka Nogi, another one of the 'perfect list' on your goddess' notes, the 18-year old very eligible bachelor will fall for her due to her 'unusual' personality. She had just applied as his personal secretary and was miraculously admitted. You understand your goddess Aphrodite, that this distorts your standards… THAT'S WHY we await your orders!! _

_Ahh, DO SOMETHING!" _

Aphrodite was outraged beyond words when she finished.

"_This Mikan-craze is turning into an epidemic…" _she thought. Yes she will definitely do something about it but… Right now, she remembered something that she realized had to be dealt with.

"TYCHE!" Aphrodite ordered, "Tyche, come here this instant!" she instantly dried herself with her magic and dressed herself in a magnificent gown.

From the corner, a flash of blue light emerged and exploded into sweet-smelling plethora of wildflowers. There standing calmly was Tyche. She yawned idly and gave a puzzled look at her mother's expression.

"Dear mother, you look more like a frustrated bull today." Tyche teased.

Aphrodite fumed inwardly, and then lashed onto her object of annoyance, "I demand you to release that spell you placed on that Mikan-mortal!"

The goddess of luck seemed puzzled and amused at the same time, "Why, haven't I told you what the girl _naturally_ has that I cannot dispel?"

"Even so! You must do something!"

"It's hers, and I cannot do anything else to influence it." Tyche said smugly and turned her back on her, "Even if I can, I _will not_ join in this conspiracy of yours, mother."

Aphrodite visibly scowled in such a dangerous way, and the shadows under her eyes darkened. But Tyche was unfazed.

"It's on Zeus' rules, in case you've forgotten." Tyche went on, "'Gods and Goddess' are not to participate in any activity that will invite ill luck to mortals, except if it's their job.' This is especially true for me as the goddess of chance and luck, for me and the norms control human fate. You're aware of that, are you not mother?"

Aphrodite reluctantly became silent, having no say of the matter. She went away defeated but not without a scheme brewing on her mischievous mind.

"_If my own daughter will not help me in this, I will have to do it myself." _she thought fiercely, _"Hm! Let's just see if any love can develop on an extremely bad day…" _she grinned maliciously.

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

_---A day after Mikan's leave, in Natsume's living room--_

Natsume is seen pacing around the room restlessly. Something is bothering him he can't understand what it is.

It started when Mikan went away…

True, he said to himself to dismiss the thought that he felt anything for her but what's with this?

"_Maybe I just miss seeing her around the house every hour every day…" _he tried to console himself with the thought.

Or maybe it was her voice; her loud annoying voice which served as his personal alarm clock every crack of dawn or that it was consistently on time.

But the fact didn't convince him. It just has something to do with the added emptiness he felt in his heart...

(Today he woke up at 6am to water the plants and do the household chores, but there was a change… And the change stuck on his tongue like a bad taste he can't wash off.

It was Mikan's absence.)

"Tch." Natsume openly denied to himself. How could he miss someone who did nothing but pester him every moment of his life? …But that was probably it; he can't forget her simply because she was there every time, annoying or not.

"_And now like a storm she's gone away…"_

But he felt sad. He hated to admit it but he felt depressed and lonely being around his humble house with only his nephew around.

(All his blood relatives have passed away. Except for his sister and Youichi, his nephew, who was entrusted to him by his younger sister while she was gone abroad, he was all alone in this world.)

The boy was not a handful and seemed to enjoy being in his company and also Mikan's. But today it appeared like the boy was feeling for him too as Natsume watched him emerged from the corner of the stairs looking like he'd lost his biggest game but doesn't want to fret over it.

"Nat'me…" Youichi's cute voice beckoned from behind him as he tugged at Natsume's loose shirt.

Natsume looked at his nephew and momentarily forgot his loneliness when he saw the boy's face.

He seemed as sad as he was.

Youichi's chubby solemn face lacked the childish glee that's often seen in him; today he looked he was in low spirits as he pronounced Natsume's name as he always dows; without the 'su' and stretched the 'me' in a way that was very cute.

The young man gave his nephew a look that said speak up.

Youichi looked back at Natsume, his mellow gray eyes tinged with outright confusion and sadness.

_"How come infants can say what they want and not feel any shame about it?" _he thought, somewhat envying Youichi's liberty of expression.

"Mi-kan?" Youchi's voice rounded on the name to produce a question mark.

"Mi-kan, Nat'me?" he inquired, and it was as if Youichi's voice was his mind talking to him:

"_Mi-kan Nat'me?_ _Where is Mikan, Nat'me? And you let her leave you huh didn't you Nat'me? Care to have a Mikan Nat'me?"_

"_Huh, Youichi misses her too…"_ Natsume thought.

He carried Youichi in his arms and together they went to the four-paneled window of the living room. Outside rain started to fall in silence and the cold air filled the room… and in that moment in time as he held a young boy in his arms, he found himself wishing for Mikan's safety.

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

**---**_right after Mikan's job as Ruka's personal secretary, in the Nogi mansion: the office---_

Back at the Nogi mansion, rain started to fall a moment after Mikan was hired, slowly at first then increased in intensity. Soon, it was heavily raining outside, and the inhabitants of the mansion felt the lethargy accompanying it….All except for one young woman.

"For a start, you can take over filing the documents in one place." Ruka was talking rapidly in a business-tone, paying attention to attending other matters. Mikan is standing by the corner. Eager to make a good impression to cover up for the awkward introduction, she started with arranging for the pile, meanwhile kept on stumbling and losing her footing more than a couple of times, and the piles of papers grew more disarrayed and scattered on the floor.

Ruka stopped himself in the midst of his busy work to notice her apparent clumsiness.

"_An inherent trait…" _he thought as he observed.

"Alright that's enough." Ruka said in a controlled voice when she stopped falling.

Mikan… She didn't seem to have any visible signs of possessing talents that could be helpful to his work.

She looked_ so ordinary._

"_Why did I even let her talk me into this?" _Ruka found himself thinking. He sighed inwardly; what's done is done. Might as well remedy the problem…

"What can you do?" he asked her.

"H-Huh?" Mikan tried to form a smile, but it came out sheepishly. She had an idiotic look on her face that seemed to say that she didn't belong here, amidst all this important notes on business and all.

"Look, uh…" Ruka paused and thought hard, ruffling his hair and inclining his head in concentration.

"Can you do typing?" he finally asked.

"What's tai…taiping?" she asked innocently.

_Damn_, what did he got himself into?

"Documenting? Organizing?" he further asked, stretching his patience to the edge.

Mikan was giggling nervously. She didn't know of course.

"Okay. Besides finding things, what can you do?"

Mikan shrugged. "What do you need done?"

Ruka thought of it… there were still lots of documents that needed to be sorted out…

He got a copy of the papers scattered on the floor and showed it to her.

"Look here. See this?" he pointed to the left uppermost figure. It was a big red star engraved on the paper. Other than that, the format of the paper was very…elegant. On the side entitled, "_Twelve-star Hotel. Lodging and restaurant…" _it went on with the elaborate descriptions.Next Ruka showed to her another piece, one of which looked old and scrawny.

"This one's a fish, see?" he pointed to a blue colored fish picture. On the side named, _"Cerulean fishing and trading enterprises. For all your fishing needs"_

"This one's important, so be careful not to mistake the star from the other." Ruka explained.

Mikan was confused, "You mean the star?"

Ruka gave her a look, "The fish is important. _Don't confuse the fish_." He said slowly, "Just arrange it accordingly. I'll be back in a while to check up on you."

With that, Ruka left the room all in one way as he chatted and grabbed the documents. Mikan was left in the room, having no idea what to do next.

"_Fish and star…" _she thought as she looked uncertainly at the papers on her hand then onto the scattered ones on the floor.

"_Oh what the heck! I'm here to make a good impression!" _she smiled wide top herself and began her job. It seemed so easy to her she wondered why he would even give her such a task.

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

---Ruka's bedroom---

Outside the floor-length windows with its heavy green curtains came the setting sun, its orange colors looked golden inside his wide room. Ruka felt so exhausted when he arrived and managed to at least take off his shoes before he collapsed on his bed, but not without recalling all the events that happened that day. It came as a part of his organized-routine.

"_So strange is this day…"_ his hazy thought formed, then somehow wandered to the new employee… Mikan.

"_Looks silly as a goose…" _from somewhere in his mind his subconscious thought, and then added,

"_Too bad for day one…" _the thought made him smile, and with that he drifted off to a comfortable sleep.

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

Author's notes: Hehe. :) Mikan will be bad luck for now, but I'll make her lucky don't worry. XD

So don't hold back that thought, tell me what you think and review:D


	4. in deep mud

Author notes, 10/30/07: Hi! I'm back with the update! I wasn't able to upload yesterday because my dear usb got bugged with a virus when I plugged it into a public internet cafe, and the resulting document containing the chapter turned all the letters to italic. xC. Heh, a new way to read fanfiction… Anyways, besides being busy "playing" around (grins), I've managed to come up with a layout for the next chapters on all the stories but haven't gone to composing it just yet due to my time. xD. So here's the latest update!! xD Dang, I think Ruka's turning really OOC… a point on you Springfairy. Yes, I guess he'll really have to change his usual self for this role as the son of a business tycoon. I'm trying to make him into his original self and might just succeed in the later chapters… hopefully. ALSO, I've changed Yusei and Hashimitsu into Narumi and Jinno, respectively... Figured they'll suit the role. But I forgot to bring in the chapters, I left it at home!! This is all I can update for now!! The changes will be posted, maybe tomorrow. ...Soorrry... xD Ah yeah, here's my newest smiley for the month: xD.

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

**Chapter 4:**

**In deep mud**

---That night…---

_Sleeping… Dreaming of good times when he was young…_

Ruka as a toddler was very playful. He lived a colorful vivid world where only his family mattered and none of the complicated fields of business have anything to do with him. He's playing freely on the playground having a grand time when all of a sudden, in loud thump, it all vanished.

_Knock knock!_

Ruka reluctantly opened his eyes then closed it again, willing himself to go back to his dream…when he heard Narumi's voice.

"Master Ruka? May I disturb you for a moment?" Narumi's muffled voice beyond the door came, "It, uh… it appears urgent. You see, Ms. Sakura is---"

At the mention of Mikan's name, Ruka's eyes flew open. All his sleep was suddenly gone and he jumped out of bed, grabbed for the door and yanked it open.

There he was, Narumi his faithful butler, looking dead worried as he twisted and turned his fingers.

"What's wrong?" Ruka inquired of him. It couldn't be helped if he couldn't mask the anxiety in his voice but nonetheless Narumi still looked additionally worried.

He hesitated for a while before moving on, "There seems to be a… problem with Ms. Sakura. I thought it would be wise to inform you… She appears very upset about it." He paused to reconsider, then said, "Jinno and the maids have already arrived there---" he could not go on.

Ruka did not wait for details. Wasting no time, he slid on his slippers and headed for the stairs, then to the first floor, all the while thinking that he have done something---missed some vital information… something which was going to cost him big. He tried to remember what it is but only found speed in his strides for an answer.

"_Mikan… what did she do now?"_ he found himself thinking and quickened his pace.

They went past the deserted halls of the mansion, to the wide dining room past the double door leading to the indoor garden outside. From there the pathway lead to the office, where Narumi said she was.

"Master, she's in there…"

Ruka looked at the door, and then with a sudden burst of familiarity, he somehow knew what he missed: he forgot to tell her something.

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

(That afternoon, just as the sun was setting and when it stopped raining, Ruka went to his bedroom, too tired and fatigued by the strain his body underwent for the last two days. He felt so relieved to have a momentary helper in his task that he let his drowsiness to get over him. So even though he only decided to take a nap, he fell asleep and forgot all about checking up on Mikan's progress which was very vital to do so. She was a newbie, and a dumb one for heaven's sake… anything can go wrong. And he was careless enough to entrust an especially important task to her without giving the proper instructions.)

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

Jinno and the maids gathered around the room, stock-still at the spectacle of grave issue before them. The family's consultant has this scorned-look about him... The maids whispered and glanced at each other with a worried face; it was the policy of the house not to interfere with the Nogi office, or anything related to the business unless Narumi instructed them to do so, so they stood there and watched quietly as Mikan tried to figure out what to do.

Mikan---the new secretary. She was on her knees on the center amidst the clutter of papers, looking as flustered as ever. She was still wearing the same yellow dress and seemed to have turned dead pale when she saw Ruka. She tried to smile when she saw him but it turned out to look so forced that it hardly appeared close to be considered happy.

"What's the problem?" he asked Narumi, who was standing behind him. His voice he kept in tight control to keep himself from raving.

"Master... Ms. Sakura did something with the Cerulean fishing industry contracts..." Narumi explained hesitantly and didn't tell everything.

"What?" Ruka demanded.

Narumi's eyes started to have a filmy look behind his thick spectacles as he said, "I'm sure she only understood it wrong. She lacked the proper decorum---"

Ruka shot him a look that said to cut beating around the bush.

"The contracts... She thought you said it was important, so she arranged it accordingly... She turned it into the shape of a pie, thought you said pie instead of 'pile'..."

Jinno butted in from behind him, "Ms. Sakura made a mistake it seems…. and a big one. She didn't know exactly how you meant by 'arrangement' and look how she defined it on her own." He sounded like he was sharing a good joke.

And there on the leftmost wall, right on cue Ruka saw his precious contracts pasted together on end to form the shape of a ridiculous-looking makeshift pie---that looks a little like a fish.

"_And I thought I was supposed to sign it, not display it..." _he thought in that split second of time. He stood there, unable to decide whether to fall on his knees and cry because of his stupidity, or grieve and trash about because he just lost one of the most important deals of his father's business---of the Nogi industry.

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

Never mind if it was the "twelve-stars" contracts that got mugged, rotten or incinerated. The famous line of the prestigious _Twelve-star Hotels, _with its unique innovations consisting of exotic and highly effective inventions, is partner in business with the Nogi corporation. It was just another of the Nogi's partner companies, only a few levels higher than the rest, and Ruka can just consult his girlfriend to renew the copies if it got ruined. But the Cerulean fishing industry--CFI--it was an industry that was highly respected for its production of the finest fish goods in the whole world. The president of the company and Ruka's father were good friends and allies in business, but now that Ruka's father was gone and the strict president of CFI doesn't trust his 20 year old son Ruka to handle his dealings, what will happen now? He can almost visualize himself phoning the president and telling him about the "incident" only to be hanged up before he can finish.

Wonderful. This is what happens to him when he gets time to rest himself.

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

Ruka tried to get over himself. He knew it was not right to get mad at his new secretary who probably had an IQ of 40, but still...

He turned to see Mikan, wanting to get angry... and stopped. Mikan was standing there by the wall, trying in vain to recover from her fatal mistake by peeling off the ruined soggy paper on its end but only to tear it apart. She didn't stop trying though and continued to do her futile work...and all the while, she has this forced smile on her face. Ruka suddenly regretted how he felt... It was like seeing a young pup lose his mother.

Ruka went forward and tried to think what to do when Jinno, who stood behind him, said a mocking pity on his face, "If I had not rebuked her and seen what she's been doing, she could've thrown everything into the fire." he was saying matter of factly, "Master, have you realized what you've gotten yourself into? …This is what happens when you stray from my orders. You will be lost without me…" he finished and left the room.

A concerned maid came forward and asked if she could do anything to help but Ruka waved her off.

"_I'll prove you wrong, Jinno… I can make it without you."_

Ruka continued with his task alongside a very upset Mikan, helping her sort out the papers meanwhile the butler ordered the maids to return to their quarters. Narumi stayed behind to await orders, if there was going to be any.

The two continued working the hours, sorting and arranging the pile. It occurred to the heir of the Nogi industry why he's here helping this newbie employee of his when Mikan's voice floated to him.

"I'm sorry for being such a bother… I really shouldn't have done that."

Ruka dismissed her, "It's not your fault. I missed out on giving you the proper instructions, and that was my error."

"Even so, I know how much this is important to you… I know my abilities---and it's not that much. You knew that yet you still hired me… and this is how I repay you…" she begins to cry.

Ruka stopped to stare at her.

"I'm sorry…" Mikan mumbled between tears.

"Say that again and tomorrow you can pack your clothes." A firm voice quite unlike Ruka's said.

"What?"

"I hired you so you can prove to me what you're capable of, not to waste your time apologizing."

Mikan momentarily registered shock, then a smile formed on her lips, "Thank you…" she said sincerely, "I'll do my best not to make a mistake."

Somewhere, a part within the young man filled with warmth at what she said, and he inwardly blushed to himself.

They continued to work everything out. Meanwhile Narumi observes the two and smiles to himself.

His young master was growing up.

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

--into the night—

Mikan shivers to herself and keeps nodding her head, as if in sleep. Ruka apparently noticed and ordered Narumi to prepare her bedroom and send her to bed, to which the tired girl consented meekly.

Meanwhile, Ruka's left alone in the room…and suddenly he finds himself wondering not for the first time about Mikan. She seems…well, she intrigues him for some reason. She has that certain quality that was rare to come by. He tried to figure out what that is but only found his father's voice for an answer. It was a long time ago…

"Ruka, the truly successful people learn how to smile at the face of adversity…"

"What's 'adversity' papa?"

"It means enemies. They don't sulk at it or deal with it with a frown on their face. Solutions don't always come in returning back the same treatment but in softening it… in that way, they learn more about the best things in life, and that is to always face problems with a smile."

"I don't understand."

"In time you will... When you've met people like them, you'll understand…"

And Ruka wonders if Mikan was that kind of person.

He continued to work until the wee hours of morning, the thought lingering on the back of his mind for a long time.

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

_--The next day…--_

The work was finally finished by the time the sun was peeking over the horizon.

Ruka, with apparent dark circles under his eyes, finally finished it. Narumi came through the door and greeted him a warm good morning, all the while handed him the news for the day.

"Master, one of our gardeners retired… shall we put a notice for hiring?"

"Yes, do that…" Ruka mumbled sleepily.

As Narumi was about to go, he remembered something, "Oh, by the way. The twelve star hotel phoned this morning… The owner would like to give a message that she will visit you shortly."

Ruka somewhat paled at this announcement. He barely had time enough to rest…but it doesn't look like he'll be getting one soon.

"Master, shall I prepare the luxuries?" Narumi inquired.

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

---Mikan's room that morning---

The sunlight filtered into the room when Mikan woke up feeling refreshed and alive… she thought she could smell mild fragrance around her---or did she imagine it? Mikan looked around the room, not recognizing it. And then she remembered; the butler named Narumi prepared this room for her… her _own_ bedroom. The realization dawned on her as she stared around, incredulous.

Usually, the room she had back home was small, about the size of the bed she was sitting on and her bed was hard and made of straw. One can just imagine the difference it made when she was suddenly sleeping in a bed fit for a princess, and the transition was hard getting use to.

It was indeed elegant, enough for Mikan to consider it as the highest form of aesthetic she has ever seen in her entire lifetime. Her bed was like a big bag of soft royal pink cushion and mattress fused together to facilitate the best comfort possible, and the polished floor was covered with a material that strongly reminded her of her blanket back at home.

Home---

Youichi and Natsume…

"_I wonder how Youichi's doing?" _she thought, suddenly home-sick. Usually when it rains and thunders outside, she sleeps at Natsume's bed in his house, Youichi wedged between the two of them. The little boy couldn't get through the night without his mother Aoi cuddled next to him, and he was used to having Mikan beside when it's thundering. It rained heavy last night… she suddenly felt like going back home that time, but she contented herself with writing them a letter.

Right on cue, there was a knock on the door. Mikan immediately recognized the kind voice as Narumi's, the butler, and told him to enter.

"Pardon me, Ms. Sakura, for barging in so early… Master Ruka asks if there's anything you need?"

Mikan shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh it's okay…" she said.

"By the way, can I have a paper and a pen? I would really like to write to my friend back at home. I'm sure they're worried about me." she said sincerely.

"Certainly Ms. Sakura, right away…"

Narumi was about to leave when Mikan called for him, "Please tell Mr. Nogi that I appreciate his concern."

The butler smiled back good-naturedly, "With pleasure, Ms. Sakura."

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

_---after a while---_

Mikan got the writing materials and began composing,

"_Natsume and Youichi, _

_I am finally here in my boss' big house and I'm starting my job as his secretary. Mr. Nogi is very kind, he even gave me my own bedroom! Everyone is treating me kindly here… I'm very lucky to have heard that radio ad, don't you think:) and even though it took me long and drained my savings finding the place, I met a kind old man who showed me the way to the mansion through a hand-written map. I traveled nearly for the whole day, and just when I was thinking of going back, I saw this big place towering over everything else… I look at the map and it matches! See, I told you I'm lucky. ;)_

_Mr. Nogi is really very kind Natsume; they said my resume was very bad but he accepted me anyway._

_You should meet him sometime. He's as tall as you. :)_

_I've got to go, I still have a one week trial to prove myself. _

_Take care of Youichi for me._

_-Mikan"_

She folded the paper and tucked it somewhere for later posting.

-

Shortly after, that mid-morning, Mikan came down hailing the halls with her loud voice.

"Good day everyone!! How are you today??" she exclaimed to the surprised maids. From afar, Jinno heard the distinct voice and frowned in disgust, knowing without a doubt who caused it. Mikan spotted Ruka from the corner, slouching like a zombie. She dashed to his place and greeted out loud, "Good morning Mr. Nogi!!" she smiled brilliantly at him, "How are you today?"

The exhausted young man started to say something to her, looked at her face then seemed to blush deeply into himself, as if he had a sudden embarrassing thought. He didn't finish what he saying.

"What?" Mikan said aloud, inclining her head as if to hear him better, "Did you say something Mr. Nogi?" she looked at his struggling face again, noting with slight surprise that it was turning pink, "Mr. Nogi, are you choking on something?"

Ruka managed to look at her before turning away, blushing furiously.

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

---meanwhile---

The musical doorbell of the mansion soon rang along the halls, its ringing was persistent as if the one on the other end was dying. This caused the nearest maid to drop whatever she was doing and answer the door. Three people dressed in elegant tailored suits appeared before her.

"Oh, Ms. Imai…" the maid trailed off in surprise, especially when she saw her companions. Hotaru Imai stared at the maid until she finally caught her meaning.

"Please come in…" the maid immediately motioned them inside.

Sumire gave the maid a piercing glance before moving past, "Precisely. You should know better."

Tobita Yuu followed along behind her, remarking how the mansion never loses its own grandeur.

"It looks the same as always…" Yuu marveled, "Don't you agree Sumire?"

The other stopped on her tracks and looked as if she was smelling the air as she moved her head this way and that. "Yes… but I smell something---"she held a finger in the air, "'poor' about here…"

"Sumire it's probably the fish." Yuu told her timidly, worrying about the tone of her voice, "I don't smell anything."

But the intuitive woman paid heedless to him and wandered to the living hall, her brow furrowed as she heard a loud, shrill voice.

"Mr. Nogi, what's wrong?"

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

"…Huh? Are you okay? What---"

Ruka stopped short and stared at the new arrivals… Hotaru Imai appeared, along with the Nogi friends Sumire and Yuu. She appeared elegant yet imposing as ever in her formal Gucci attire of chic blazer, skirt and high sandals, all in the stately color of black that clearly matched her deep indigo eyes…

They were looking at Ruka now.

He didn't know what to say. He felt like a goon caught red-handed, except that he didn't do anything wrong… not that he know of. Mikan stood beside him, transfixed and unmoving as she tried to figure out what's happening.

"Well, look who's caught in the headlights…" Sumire's haughty voice said, eyeing Mikan and her pajamas, "Won't you care to introduce us to her, Ruka?"

Mikan was not sure what to do. She was well aware that she's wearing night clothes, her long hair was a mess and that she never was prepared for this…when Ruka spoke.

"Hotaru, what brings?"

She came forward and in a smooth, slow motion, kissed him on the cheek, all the while eyeing Mikan and her pajamas by the corner of her eyes. Mikan couldn't help feeling that the gesture was meant for her as she stood there helplessly, looking at this elegant woman who was probably his girl friend…

"I came here to settle an important deal." Hotaru was saying, emphasizing on every word, "Our company has just launch an innovation concerning a prototype machinery that allows synthesis of artificial weather. I would like to discuss it with you." She said formally, her tone blank and plain with only a slight hint of efficiency.

"Of course." Ruka nodded when he saw her staring at Mikan.

"This is Mikan, my new secretary---" Ruka introduced.

"Who slept in your mansion?" Sumire remarked again, her haughty voice shrill as she stared at Mikan with cold eyes, but it was Hotaru's that really bit.

She did not only appear to give her a fixed stare; she looked as if she were appraising Mikan like a stale jewel, her deep indigo eyes prying her open, searching what was worth---

Ruka's perspiring profusely as he staggered with his explanation. "It's not how it is." then looked to Hotaru, as if she making her agree. _"Right?"_

The young lady gave Mikan a final head-to-toe examination before letting her gaze off, as if finally seeing her worth. "Let's talk this over at your office, Ruka…" she said as she went away, "I don't want to know that I'm dealing with this worthlessly..."

Ruka and the others followed suit, leaving Mikan to decide for herself…

Meanwhile Mikan's bemused to herself; she didn't know she had another problem to deal with.

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

Author note: Please review!!! xD


	5. if it goes well, then it goes well

Author's notes (11/07/07): the virus attacks again... I'm hunting the net right now to search an effective way to cleanse this abomination from my dear laptop. :(. This time, the whole doc's affected, and just when I felt like publishing, it had to announce that "word is having error in opening the file"---because it's empty. (Sigh, being famous has its disadvantages... XC.) Well, fortunately, Ladyluck survived. I guess I'll have to publish fervor some other time... Anyways, here's the 5th installment of Ladyluck:D on to the chapter...

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

**Chapter 5**

**If it goes well, then it goes well.**

Natsume stared hard at the pamphlet pasted on the post, as if doing so could burn it to ashes and confirm to him that it was fake. This simply can't be true.

He read the bold lines for the nth time:

"Gardener---WANTED, A.S.A.P.!

Looking for the _perfect_ job? It's finally here on earth, the home of mortals!

High salary, reasonable day-off, great work!

No need for grand gardening abilities, as long as you know how to pull a weed from the soil, plant seeds and trim bushes, we'll have your work cut out for you in a very, VERY reasonable way!

Apply now and contact the Nogi administration hotline and be one of the lucky stars to meet your _destiny_."

"_The Nogi company…" _Natsume thought, comparing the ad and the highly famed establishment in the whole world. It looked like someone was playing a prank here… Natsume was about to dismiss the whole thing when a peculiar looking girl approached him.

"Natsume Hyuuga, I finally met you!!" she cried like a fan would to a celebrity. Natsume gave her an incredulous stare before starting to move away when the girl stopped him.

"WAIT!!!" she exclaimed extravagantly, flailing her queer black hair this way and that. "You can't go! You have to accept that job---"she noticed he was getting annoyed, "---I mean, won't you consider??"

He did consider. This funny but pretty looking---girl dressed in that clown-suit and matching ring on top of her head was screaming to be proclaimed a crazy loon. He had seen enough of those to last his lifetime, he didn't need to be fooled again.

"_Crazy loons and fantasizing pamphlets…" _Natsume thought as he was starting to move away, when he heard the same shrill voice again.

"Don't you care about money?" she cried, but not getting any reply, called, "---or even about the girl you _love_???"

Natsume stopped dead on his walking as he clutched the grocery bags in his arm. The girl gasped and clapped a hand on her mouth as if she just uttered a bad word…

"_Oh no! Look at the way he stares! I'll be dead before I go to heaven!" _she thought when Natsume turned around and…he was looking at her with a blank face.

She suddenly knew she'll succeed in this.

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

"Baby, this is practically simple." The peculiar girl was saying as she led Natsume to where the pamphlet was. "See, you just apply! And the least, or the most of your worries will be gone!" she cried happily. Natsume suddenly found himself reading between the lines, "Is this thing real?"

"Of course it's real! You can go there and confirm it yourself! They like need it immediately."

"How come a snot like you know all this?"

"Ah… err…" the peculiar girl thought about it and then, "Let's just say I'm your guardian angel!"

Natsume scoffed, "Yeah right…"

But the girl smiled to herself. Stage one to three was going…

"Here take this." She abruptly handed him an ordinary cellular phone. "Phone them when you're ready!!" she flashed him a smile for the last time before turning to leave.

She called out from afar, "Oh, and don't forget! Something is waiting for you, so pick up that dial and call today! This is a once in a lifetime offer, satisfaction guaranteed!" and she hopped away before everything else.

"_Loon…"_Natsume thought then looked at the phone in his hand…

It won't kill to try.

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

_---meanwhile, court of the gods---_

Tyche, the goddess of fortune and luck, was sitting by her room when there was a loud crash resounding from the window by the niche.

Even then, she knew who that'd be and she hurried to the place.

"Tyche! Tyche it's done!!" the angel wailed, "And he's so handsome and gorgeous up close and personal, did you know that??"

Tyche grinned at her faithful agent, "Of course. Well done."

"When will I have another assignment on him?"

"Very soon, I suppose."

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

_---meanwhile at the mansion---_

The tension in the air was almost palpable for Mikan who had to stand by through it all and hear them discuss business in a way that was way beyond her range of understanding.

Hotaru and Ruka talked about these complex things as if they've been doing it for so long…

"…This new product, the 'arti-clime' will provide good conditioning and atmosphere to any close space area given a period of time."

"How big is the bulk?"

"With adequate walling, it may appear hidden enough if that's how you prefer. The cost for installation comes free with the delivery. That includes the placement fee."

"Hmm… that sounds convenient enough. It could add glamour and ambience to the dining hall… or even to the reception area. That part is getting dull."

"The company plans to issue this product tomorrow. Availing this now would ensure your originality and in the case of competitors…"

Ruka momentarily lost his business-like state when he remembered what happened to the contracts. Hotaru stared at him just as she was filing the papers.

"Uh… there's a problem." Ruka explained awkwardly, beginning to blush deeper. It helped that Mikan was there standing by the side, and he was having a hard time concentrating, "The contracts…"

"…are here. You only have to sign them and the deal will pass through." Hotaru was saying smoothly. She sounded annoyed.

"Oh, that's great. For a moment I thought…"

"You lost the contracts of last time, now you wanted to renew it." The raven-haired girl said it for him.

Ruka just gulped and laughed a little. That reminds him… he still has that CFI papers to deal with. "That's convenient…" he uttered under his breath, then said, "I've less things to worry about then."

The other seemed to look at Mikan from the corner of her eyes, "Really. But it seems like you'll have something big to keep you busy for the next few days…" she stood up to leave before he could even reply, "I'll leave the papers to you."

The door opened and banged shut before they realized they were alone.

"She seems---mad…" Mikan was saying uneasily, "I hope I did not cause it…"

The young man just seemed to stare up at the walls. He better do something about this.

H made a decision. He started for his phone and dialed for the president of CFI…

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

_---meanwhile---_

The line finally went through, as if by some wicked kind of luck. Ruka figured the president must be in good terms with the fishes today… he only hoped he had good enough patience for him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Tsukino. This is Nogi's son Ru—"

"You don't have to remind me, I'd know a wuss like you anywhere." he growled, "What do you want?"

This didn't sound very good…

"Uhm… About the contracts---"

"What, you've lost it or something? Then don't coming begging back here! An incompetent klutz like you won't be able manage your father's business if you were that careless!"

"Please, Mr. Tsukino, if you'd only hear me out---"

"What do I have to hear from you? Your whining about how you can't handle your father's business at such a young age? You disappoint me!"

Through it all, Mikan stood by the corner, hearing the phone and its loudspeaker. She suddenly felt herself boiling up with helpless rage. She knew she was the root cause of this, and for some reason she felt responsible.

Mikan yanked the phone lying in front of Ruka, held it close to her face and talked to it, politely enough.

"Mr. Tsukino, I'd like to talk to you for a minute. This is Mikan, and I'm Mr. Nogi's secretary."

"What does a crumb like you---"

"Well, you listen here old-man." she suddenly said. From the corner, Ruka made as if to grab it from her grip but she pulled it away from his reach.

"What kind of—leader are you?" she was lecturing, "You won't even give your dealers their time to talk their problems! What if it was very serious and has something big to do with your industry? DO you realize how this would create its own problems, not only to you but also to your dealers? You might even lose them, and it's all because you didn't even give time to listen---"

"Mikan---" Ruka tried to restrain her words, but it simply kept spewing out of her lips as she held the phone like a mike.

"Who do you think you are---"

"I'm his secretary, Mr. Tsukino. And I'm the one responsible for losing your contract." she said with dignity, "It's my fault that Ruka lost his deal with you. And if you won't even hear what he's going to say…"

As if suddenly out of fire power, Mikan slowed down and realized what she had just done. _"Well, if he won't even listen, it was at least worth the try giving a word or two to the president of_ _one of the nicest industry in the world…" _Mikan tried to reason herself, but she knew she won't be the receiving end of all this. She glanced at Ruka, who sat at his chair, his head down and the air of defeat hanging around him. Oh no, what did she do…

Suddenly, the phone lying on the desk began to talk. The voice on the other end was laughing so loud and coarse Mikan nearly took a step back from it in surprise.

"Well done, well done!" the old man laughed his bark of a laughter again, "You amaze me!"

"Huh?" Mikan could only say out loud. From the chair Ruka jerked upright as if roused from the dead and stared in disbelief to the phone.

"Mikan Sakura eh? Well, you possess more guts than your boss it seems! Tell him that tomorrow before he comes here, and maybe you can teach him a thing or two."

Mikan looked at Ruka in disbelief then dawning understanding.

"You're… going to go on with the deal?" she said slowly, fearing him to say no.

"Of course! What, you don't want?"

"No! I mean the deal must go through!" Mikan was saying hurriedly.

"Good. I'm expecting you tomorrow." The line went dead.

Mikan looked at Ruka, her happy face implying everything.

Life was starting to get better for Mr. Nogi.

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

Author note: uploads will move on with or without viruses, of course. :D So do review, come on. hehehe. :)


	6. a change of phase

Chapter 6

A/N: First of all, even before the greetings, it is due to Autumn Aremega that I have updated this chapter. She encouraged me well enough for me to start getting back into gear after 6 months of hibernation. Really, I never knew I was gone for half a year! (That's for the record-breaker!) And I didn't even have the inspiration or diligence to celebrate my stay for one year here in fandom just last April 29, which I originally intended, even planned a long time ago… I guess I stayed out too long for comfort huh.

So. xD

How are you readers? Still hanging onto my cliff hangers? Hopefully not. Hehe… Sorry for waiting out on you too long. I wish I could make it up to you by updating the other fanfics but it's a crazy tug-of-war between fandom and my life right now, with my life having more pull-power. xD I'll try my best to keep the power distributed evenly on both sides though.

This chapter is a mixture of work, the first half of it created six months ago and the other half created presently. It is also significantly longer than all the chapters.

…I'm not delaying too much am I?

Okay just read.

**Chapter 6**

**A change of phase**

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

For the next three days, Mikan worked herself under the Nogi Company, one of the best international company organization ever made on the face of the business industry. Presently governed by Ruka Nogi, the last sole successor and heir of the Nogi business, its conglomerates started to follow the tail of its previous leader, Ruka's father…

And presently, it's still thriving to maintain its reputation as one of the best.

Hopefully.

"_That last one was close enough…"_ Ruka was thinking, glancing Mikan's way as he arranged the documents on his desk, _"Lucky Mikan was here. I've really come close to prying her off the price cow… I'll remember that fact in the future… Who knows, she may have far more worth than I even imagined." _Adding the thought mentally in his mind, he waited for her to finish talking on the other side on the telephone.

"Really, you mean it??" the pigtailed girl asked on the other end, "Are you really, _really _sure Mr. Tsukino?"

Ruka sweat-dropped when he heard this childish, everyday talk. Ordinarily, he might get flogged and burned in a stake if he used that kind of language towards his father's immediate friend and business partner, that is Mr. Tsukino of the CFI. But miraculously, Mikan did all the talking and the president seemed to enjoy every moment of it.

From the sound of it. The thing is, she lasted more than a minute talking to him. Only his late father did that.

"Okay! I'll call you back later, Mr. Tsukino! Don't forget to stay healthy alright--" a long long pause as the other end talked, then, "—Hey don't worry, I'll keep in touch everyday, you don't have to miss me." Mikan met Ruka's eyes staring at her, "Oh I have to go now. Mr. Ruka will get mad—"she whined apologetically.

The blonde-haired guy realized the error of his stare and what it brought and waved his hands at her too late. He watched helplessly as Mikan listened to the president's reply at that.

Mikan listened, managing to stifle her laughter and shock at his response, then mercifully placed the phone back to its receiver.

Sitting back in his office chair, Ruka waited, not without anxiety and almost apprehension.

"Well?" he asked after a long moment.

Mikan shrugged, "It's nothing, Mr. Ruka." She laughed a little, "Oh yeah, he means to invite…us--"she paused as though remembering what Mr. Tsukino had just commented on the matter.

Judging from her look, Ruka knew the president had some second thoughts of making him come along… "I get to come, huh?" he looked at Mikan's way apologetically.

Mikan, despite all the words she heard on the telephone, was cheerful enough not to let it affect her good nature, "Mr. Ruka, it's no bother! You should come," she encouraged gaily, "Mr. Tsukino would be very happy to see you." she said. The last phrase was more of a lie considering what the president said earlier, but Mikan was someone who'd cheer up a fish if she saw it crying on the water.

The encouragement didn't help much though; Ruka still appeared down-spirited. He was well aware how Mr. Tsukino's mind worked, just hearing Mikan's praise wasn't enough to convince him that he was wanted there.

But the truth was, he was afraid to face the grumpy old man and risk jeopardizing the Nogi's entire business, which was mainly supported and anchored by the CFI. It was a minor risk, but big enough to consider.

"And besides… Don't you think it's strange, Mr. Ruka?" Mikan said suddenly it caught his attention, "If I were to attend this celebration alone coming in as your secretary, wouldn't that be embarrassing?" she said thoughtfully, "Many people will think I was the only one invited and not you and—"

"Okay, I'll come!" he sat up from his seating in an instant, "Tell Narumi to prepare everything and order the limousine ready for me."

Hurriedly, he whisked everything else in order on top of his mahogany desk and prepared to leave. He didn't want know what his secretary was going to comment on him. This sudden change of mind was unusual, even.

"Alright Mr. Nogi!!" Mikan cried cheerfully. No trouble at all.

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

It was a fine, lovely morning. Birds chirped merrily high up on the tall pines, the wind blows gently, and the warmth of the sun was not harsh. Natsume looked at his old watch; beneath the misted glass, the hands of time told it was nearly afternoon.

"_Hmph. Then it's the perfect time to come and bother their perfect break." _The ill-humored thought came to him.

He didn't even fully believed applying in the Nogi mansion as gardener would be adequate, but he was willing to try… until he received the letter from Mikan yesterday. When he read the contents and became aware of the connections, that finally decided his decision.

He was not going to let Mikan just ran off to some grand house working under a man "tall as he is"… He didn't like the sound of her describing him as the "kind, considerate man who let her have a one week trial to prove herself". Most of all, he can't sit around his home while Youichi constantly looks for her presence while she's away.

It was a constant reminder that he misses her too.

So coming here had many underlying reasons, all of them personal.

Natsume allowed himself to view the mansion for a while, his bag slung over his shoulder. His gaze at the mansion can almost be considered scornful, like it was a place too dangerous for Mikan to be working around.

"_Whoever that guy she's talking about, I'll make sure I meet him…" _he was thinking when all of a sudden, a black stately limousine that must've been worth millions careened onto the elegant driveway, causing the automatically maneuvered tall iron gates to spring open.

Natsume stood staring at the limousine on the side.

Eventually, the car stopped to meet him. The ebony windows lowered down and a blonde-haired man dressed in white butler uniform appeared.

"Are you lost?" the butler said demurely. He especially took notice of Natsume's handsome appearance.

Natsume stared at him.

"…Narumi," a man's voice called from inside the limo, "He wouldn't be standing there if he didn't need anything except look at the mansion. Ask him what he wants."

Judging from the demanding, business-like tone, Natsume knew it was him. He suddenly took interest.

"What is it you want, young man?" Narumi drawled, sounding very gay.

"…I'm here to apply as gardener." He replied, unperturbed.

When Ruka heard from inside, he waved his hand impatiently, "Good, very well. Narumi take care of it. He's hired. We'll be late for the reservation if we linger here any longer."

Narumi turned back to face the young man, "You're hired…" he hesitated, then added an after thought, "Come to the party later in the evening for the… orientation," he said suggestively. When Natsume said nothing but stare impudently, he took a small business card in his wallet, "Ah I forgot. Here." With a very feminine flourish, he handed an elegantly finished card with black lace on top to him over the limo's window.

"Present this to the _La Casa en France _downtown. They have the finest formal wear there…" He winked slyly at him, "Tell them Narumi wants you to be formally dressed up… And send him my compliments."

"We'll be waiting…" Narumi trailed off unpleasantly. The windows rolled up and the limo drove away, leaving Natsume alone to think about it.

What the effeminate butler suggested didn't bother him at all… To Natsume, the butler was merely a medium to meet his interest, which was to the voice of the man inside the limo... He was sure of it. From the way he talked efficiently with a hint of impatience, there was no doubt. It was him.

Ruka Nogi.

The youngest heir of the entire Nogi business.

Natsume had a feeling he was not going to like him no matter what.

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

The fireworks display blazed across the night sky in dozens of brilliantly orchestrated colors and patterns when they arrived at the Tsukino mansion a little late from the appointed time.

Mikan, dressed in faint yellow and white long gown, animatedly engaged in conversation with a flustered and nervous Ruka as they walk towards the mansion's plaza, where the guests gathered.

The Tsukino mansion was almost as grand as the Nogi's, with just a little difference. There were more personal staffs and servants, all dressed extravagantly according to their positions. The security guards were posted tightly on all fours of the gates but only there were only a few guarding inside and the waiters handling trays of food and wine streamed endlessly as the guests took their places on the tables.

Mikan sighed in pleasure; she had never before seen anything as grand and beautiful as this… she remembered the best party she ever attended before this was the birthday of her upper-class schoolmate years ago, who was boastful enough to show her the wares and extravagances her family enjoyed. Well, this didn't compare to anything she ever attended. For once in her life, she found herself incapable of expressing herself.

The giant swimming pool of the shape and form of a fish glimmered under the soft lights of rows after rows of black elegant lamps lining vertically on the sides of the pool. The architecture planned for the party was splendid and grand; rare orchids and flowers were set up to hang by the terrace, around tables and chairs and on the stage. The hourglass-shaped tables were covered in dark green silk, topped with a material like that of satin, along with matching "fish" themes for the chair and other dining implements and silverwares. On the center of each table was an enormous piece of flower arrangement decked by the showiest and most fragrant flowers like peonies, magnolias, carnations, lilies and chrysanthemums, most of them in stately colors of blue, red and white. The long table where the food was placed, Mikan saw, was not a table; it was a feast of appetizing colors, texture and refinement. On it were all the foods she could named and could not; caviar with foie gras, roasted lamb and turkey, pate de foie gras, honeyed ham, truffles in cream, spicy anchovies mixed in sauce, lobster garnished with rare spices and herbs and other seafoods, garlic and French bread, and other hors d'oeuvres served on china dishes. The others were for Mikan to taste and guess.

She also noted the huge crystal ice display as centerpiece of the table was also in shape of a fish that jumped out of the water. It sparkled like a jewel in the cool evening.

"It's beautiful…" mouthed Mikan.

"And you are too," said a voice.

"Mr. Tsukino!" cried Mikan when she saw the old man. He was dressed quite finely for his age, Mikan thought. The black tie suit and the tiny blue peony he wore on his side matched his aging features.

"How were you?"

"Not half as bad as you are, my dear secretary! I didn't recognize you immediately."

"You too, Mr. Tsukino! You look—expensive!"

At the comment, they both laughed together. Like grandpa and his grand daughter.

Without looking at them, Ruka kept to himself, wishing to avoid the president's attention or even be mentioned. Though he felt utterly miserable for getting no special attention from the host of this celebration himself, it was better than having a word from him, which often was negative. God knows what the old man will say to him again…

"_Ruka Nogi, the most famous wuss of a son of my closest friend, who sadly, passed away and left this abomination. I'm surprised he didn't pass on his good managing skills to you. You look especially awful tonight. If not for your kind, sweet secretary, I would have thrown you to the guards and not have you ruin my evening…" the old man would say. Or worst, he'd go up to where everyone was having fun and tell them how he disgraced having met Ruka and other incriminations about him. In the end, he imagined the president would simply break off their ties after all he said. _

And that was the last thing he wanted. So he kept quiet rather than invite trouble.

"Look at you!" Mr. Tsukino said proudly, "You shouldn't be standing there when you should be out socializing with the young men and women..! You're wasting your beauty!"

Mikan laughed a little, then shook her head, "I'm sorry Mr. Tsukino. But I must be beside Mr. Ruka and—"Mikan had a sudden realization when she mentioned his name. She knew what was going on between the two of them… And now—

"Ruka Nogi…" the president pronounced slowly. His graying eyebrows met when he faced the apprehensive heir of the Nogi industry.

"So, we meet again… as though by some wicked kind of _luck_." He said, on the verge of anger. The only reason he kept it at bay was due to Mikan's presence, which made the aura softer.

"Yes, isn't that fortunate?" she joyously said between the two of them. Sensing the trouble brewing, she launched her plan, "Mr. Ruka was the one who insisted on letting me come here."

At this, Ruka whipped back and stared at her lying. He could not believe it.

"…And so I came. He even told me to give you this present Mr. Tsukino, as symbol of your budding friendship." She handed him the gift Ruka intended to give to him and watched the president's awestruck face before continuing, "He says his deepest regrets for ever disappointing you Mr. Tsukino, and would like to renew your ties." She smiled radiantly, then looked Ruka's way, "See, he meant all of it that he can't find the right words to say!"

Ruka did not _know_ what to say. He can't believe his newbie secretary was bluffing to save him grace.

"_And she's doing a good job too,"_ he thought, allowing a tiny smile to grace his face, _"Maybe it could work between the president and I… If so, now's my chance."_

As though on cue, his secretary gave him a look that said it was time.

The president was an old man, Ruka knew, but he was also a doting grandfather who had not procured a grandchild from his only impotent and cowardly son. It explained a lot about his crankiness towards Ruka. Now this was beginning to shed light into things.

"Mr. Tsukino, would you like to open your present? I have it especially made by the finest—"

The old man was already tearing his gift apart from its tiny box. Obviously, wrappers were a nuisance to count on for gifts. He lifted the lid and found himself staring.

"It has my name on it." he muttered bluntly. He took the rectangular piece of plate from the box. It shimmered like a jewel under the lights. It had gold and silver engravings of the president's whole name, his affiliations and position. A long, sturdy-looking silver pin with a sharp edge was attached to the back of the ebony plate for the attachment.

Ruka supplied, "Yes, as you can see it's a name plate especially designed with granite and bronze plate—"

"Ah, a needle I see!" Mr. Tsukino fingered the sharp edge of the pin thoughtfully, finding it to be more nicer than the front of the plate or the fact that it had its name on it.

"I can use this to puncture those fluid-filled blisters! It's been pestering my foot since I've been walking barefoot on the pier. God damn abominations never give me rest from scratching. This, however, would do just nicely." He tuck it in his breast pocket carefully.

Appalled at the idea of having his hundred dollars gift only to be used as a needle, yet determined as ever to win the president's favor, Ruka decided to stoke the coals while it was still hot.

"Mr. President, that's a good idea!" he encouraged, then chose his words carefully, "But I know a better solution where puncturing isn't needed…"

Mr. Tsukino stared at him, both curious and suspicious, "What do you know?" he said rather doubtfully. Years of loathing the young son of his friend made him extra cautious.

Ruka nonetheless was not discouraged, "Puncturing hurts, even a little…. So, our company has especially formulated this painless anti-fungal cream and antibiotic…"

"…Hm. Yes. I see it." the old man listened intently as Ruka explained, then suddenly blurt out, "Is it expensive? If it costs more than a dollar, you can eat your product. I'd rather invest that one dollar in business rather than treat myself."

Unfazed, Ruka was not let down. If he knew someone more iron-fisted over his own money, it was Mr. Tsukino. The old man would elect to suffer from continuous rash rather than buy something expensive for it.

"It's free of charge, Mr. Tsukino." Ruka smiled genuinely, "It's yours."

At this, the president became even more suspicious than before, and suddenly Ruka knew what he forgot; anything that is given free has to have something behind it… an ulterior motive…

"Free? Don't fool me! Knowing you, I'd rather cut myself with a knife than accept your products free of charge."

To give a present was something. To give a second present as product was another. How stupid he was not to realize the fact. If this were a business deal he was signing on, he would've lost millions just because of his carelessness.

"Very well…" Ruka settled for the business man style, admit like he lost a good deal then offer his client a better alternative. "I originally sell it for a dollar, Mr. Tsukino… If you won't accept it, it's fine." He said, making himself appear as though he's as thrifty and scheming as Mr. Tsukino himself. But deep inside, he knew he will sell it for a dollar only to the president.

This plan worked and made the old man's face glow, "Good. I'm buying it."

Ruka smiled at him, finally knowing the key to his heart, "I have other products in range. Would you like to know? It all costs one dollar, Mr. Tsukino." He said, careful not to sound too grateful to be of help. A business man's blood may be hot, but it is made of gold, just like him.

On the corner, Mikan stood watching them and smiled to herself. Apparently, Ruka saw and nodded his appreciation to her. Heaven knows what he would do without Mikan, his newbie secretary… the fact that he was standing there at all, talking to the man he least thought he would find agreeable, was all thanks to her ingenious yet simple way of thinking. Ruka was almost keen to the idea that his secretary was his good luck charm, now that she had saved him again from an impending crisis…

With his secretary around, Ruka suddenly knew he could turn even the most persistent obstacles in favor of him.

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

The guards of the mansion look suspiciously at the young man standing before them. Although he looked like he could be a guest with that very refined look and good stature, he had a queer feeling of being…poor. The guard knew from experience that anyone who had "a feel of being poor" around them has to be poor. No exemptions.

Natsume adjusted the collar of his tux calmly and gave an impatient glance, "Is there a problem? I'm a guest."

With his manner, he could easily be mistaken for a rich young man. Dressed in a black stately suit, his hair suave cleanly and neat, and his calm, quiet demeanor of carrying himself, he could pose as cover boy for most wanted bachelor and no one would notice he was as poor as the rats.

The guard stared at him, unperturbed by his appearance. It was part of his training not to be fooled by it. "This party requires an invitation, surely you have one if you're indeed a guest." He countered.

Natsume took this coolly. He took out something from his breast pocket, "Does this card suit you?"

Peering at it intently, the guard read it for a while, then shook his head along with a sly grin, "It's just a business card. One of the guest could've easily given that to you—"

"You didn't look closer." Natsume interrupted, his eyes seeming to flare with its intensity.

He didn't need another kind of obstacle like this. Natsume just suffered the harassment—or rather, 'treatment' from the effeminate fashion specialists and designers at the _La Casa en France. _They were all gay. Good thing he already had his suit on when he boxed the gangly manager squarely in the face for touching his shoulder. He forgot to tell them he wasn't very used to being 'touched' where he didn't want to.

Now this stubborn guard wasn't accepting his invitation, which was supposedly valid. Handing the card back to the guard for him to read, he waited as he saw him squint and frown at it like it was a difficult test question.

When the guard didn't look like he understood what he was reading, Natsume explained it for him.

"It says there the Cerulean Fishing Industry is one of its affiliates." He reasoned, and indeed it was.

The guard was made not to look like a fool in front of a guest--also part of his training. "Who knows what 'affiliate' means. It could just be an advertisement." He held on stubbornly.

By the time, another guard noticed the ruckus. He stuck his head out of the large gate post by the side and called, "Hey what's holding the line over there? Get it moving or your pay will be deducted!"

The guard shouted back, "This guest here has a business card as an invitation!" he mocked, "He says CFI is one of its affiliates, can you believe that?!"

"Yes, you'd better believe that! Fool!" the head of the security himself came out of the guard post, muttering his apologies, "I apologize for the lack of information of this guard, who was foolish enough not to recognize the black lace for V.I.Ps. Please, please come in."

Natsume had time to wonder and glance at the gilded card the effeminate butler gave him. On top of it, the silk black lace adorned its metallic surface.

"V.I.P?" he asked.

The head security nodded, "Yes, invitations especially for very important person." He articulated finely, wanting to impress after the recent fiasco of one of his men.

"Only a selected few were given that, including the owner of seven-star hotel, Nogi industry—"

At the mention of the name, Natsume immediately left the guard and headed for the gate and inside.

"He must be that much in a hurry…" shrugging to himself, the head of security ignored him and went back to the post. He had other matters to attend to.

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

With a smile, Mikan watched the two become more close, if not more docile with each other. The hostility she felt in the president earlier came out of him like an aura, but it soon changed when the present was given. With her boss' preference and her taste, it turned out very refined and presentable at the same time, although it's purpose did not turn out as expected, she was glad it became the instrument to but the cold line between them.

She let herself one last look then walked out to the mansion's veranda, where occasionally few of the guests mingled. The last thing she needed right now was a 'rich' conversation about political issues, latest fashion trends and chunk down celebrities she had no idea of. Putting herself out of potential trouble, she stayed away as guests started to approach her and just remained out of sight.

It was a lovely evening that night. Hanging out on the veranda's railings made it even more sparkly, she sorely wished Youichi and Natsume were here with her... She could imagine Youichi trying to tell her complete name and Natsume would just stand there beside him, an occasional small smile gracing the corners of his lips as he observed his nephew. And then, they'd watch the fireworks together, just laughing and having fun. Mikan sighed and forcefully stopped herself from becoming lonely again. She could at least make herself happy while they were obviously not around. So she did.

From afar she could hear the faint whizzing and exploding of expensive fireworks, all in different colors and patterns amidst the velvety black night sky. The stars sprinkled across the heavens, the moonlight from the waning moon bright and mystical.

All around her as she stood by the marble railings, the view gave way to the picturesque scenery of the front botanical gardens of the mansion, with highlights on the wide black marble fountain on the center, just before the first steps to the mansion. It was a beautiful circular fountain with four tiers, the top one having a figure of a graceful angel with upturned wings holding a golden gourd with both hands where the water comes out. Mikan, having seen no more than a stream all her life, stared at this piece of structure with awe and bewilderment.

"_Where does all the water come from?" _she thought, _"It looks like it has a never endless supply…" _

Mesmerized by the fountain's magic, Mikan continued staring at it when she noticed someone approaching.

It was hard to tell who it was from the dim lights coming from the lamps… Mikan squinted at the figure… it may be just another guest but, she felt like she knew who it was…

And then, she saw.

As the figure approached, the appearance slowly became apparent. The tall, lean young man walked alone towards the fountain quietly as though cautious yet determined to come to the mansion.

And the first thing she recognized was his eyes. The dark, piercing crimson eyes she knew so well.

"Natsume…" she breathed.

As if hearing her whisper out his name, the young man stopped on his tracks in a moment that was eternal… and looked up at her from the balcony.

Their eyes met… Their gazes held…

Suddenly, Natsume knew the real reason he came here and endured everything.

"_Mikan…"_ he thought and felt the same stirring feeling he felt when she left him.

i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i()i

A/N: That's not much of a cliff hanger, I didn't really intend to make you readers wait out so long since I'm not too optimistic about faster updates (oops cross your fingers). So I have to finish it with Natsume's realization with his own feelings for his childhood friend :) heehehe… What about Ruka now, doesn't he share a part in this? But of course, he does. And don't forget, there are still two sister goddesses out on the heavens planning plots to promote or destroy these budding relationships. Mikan's luck has kept up with the necessary works, but will she have enough luck to manage the goddess' plan for her?

_Next chapter: When the lights go out…_

As usual, your opinions, queries, expressions, suggestions and requests for updates is very well accepted and encouraged.


End file.
